Obsession
by Fallen Summoner
Summary: Seymour has always felt a empty gap since his mother died. He meets Yuna thinking she will close that gap. He realizes she loves Tidus. Reasons why he wants to become Sin and Yuna's Aeon, to spend death with her. Can Tidus save her? Yuna/Tidus R&R Please!
1. Embracing Sin

( Authors Note: This is my second Final Fantasy 10 Fiction, I'm trying for more Romance / Angst this time.. so don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy it and please review when you're done. If you really like this piece of work you can look at my other fiction 'The Fallen Summoner' since you'll like that too. Here's chapter one, tell me what you think, if I should continue or not. )  
  
Chapter 1 : Embracing Sin  
  
"Mom, please don't go! You don't have to!" I cried out loud looking at my mother. My eyes were puffy and filled with tears, making the vision of my mother blurry. I wrapped my hand around her wrist to give her some sort of indication that I did not want her to leave. She was my mother she was the only one I cared for at the time. My father, Jyscal, had always deprived me of attention and love all he wanted me to do was strive in the certain abilities I had. My mother on the other hand, comforted me in all times of need whenever I felt sad she made a smile curl onto my face, and when happy she made that feeling feel golden.  
  
"Seymour, I have to. It is the only way to defeat Sin. Don't you want a world where everyone can be happy, including yourself? Where you feel free of worrying?" My mother had responded, as she wet down on one nee and looked straight at me, eye to eye.  
  
"I don't care. Someone else can do it. You don't need to."  
  
"And that other person has a family to that would be saddened to see that family member go. Either way, one has to be sacrificed. I'm doing this to get rid of Sin, to free Spira of the dark veil covering over it. One day, you'll thank me. The final Aeon, it is the only way." She smiled and continued to speak in a calm voice like giving up her life was nothing to her. She had taken my hand off of her wrist and got up. She began to walka way, I cried for her, screamed, did anything I could for her to come back. But she continued to walk, not caring that she was destroying me.  
  
My mother was wrong. Sin I had grown to hate, hating every thing that it did. I saw all that it done, seeing as it tore people to pieces and made Spira crumble like it was nothing. As I began to grow into an adult I began to embrace it, getting a new perspective on it. Was the final Aeon the only way? The only way to paralyze Sin, but those ho had summoned the beast to kill it was actually hurting the people, not helping them. Sin was the source of death; during death no one can feel pain. During life emotions are twisted and tangled, liking someone for a second then a second later hating them. Sin was actually trying to lift the veil of darkness off of Spira, it was trying to ake it so no one can feel these emotions. All of Spira should die. Then no more harm can be done. Why tryo to kill it so during you're entire life all you feel is sorrow and despair? There is no point.  
  
I learned to accept death, as everyone shall confront it someday. I learned to embrace it. Committing suicide was not an answer; there was my way of helping Spira. I had to become Sin; I had to destroy the people of Spira. I wouldn't be destroying it, I'd be saving it.  
  
Seeing my mother sacrifice herself for no reason. I began to feel a dark hole growing inside of my body, consuming all that is within me. Like it is some sort of force eating away at me, trying to rip through my skin and just leap out. Whenever I felt happy, this emotion kicked in and a second later I felt sad again. This feeling crept up my spine, which gave me, chills. Whenever I got depressed this feeling added onto it, making the reason why I was in sorrow and despair even more important. It was a gap; there was something I was missing. There was some sort of light that needed to be shined over this gap, this dark hole, which will finally make it stop. Which will finally make the suffering end. The suffering will end once I become the final Aeon.  
  
"Seymour your ways are wrong! Just because Sin has taken the life of your mother does not mean that killing everyone is the right thing to do." My father had protested once I told him of my idea. He was a maester of Yevon, I thought he would be able to understand my view points. Make the people understand that death is something that will always happen, that no one should try to resist it. That Sin is only trying to help, not destroy.  
  
"For what way are they wrong?"  
  
"We would all be extinct! Sin was brought upon us because we had kill each other. Not since we tried to aid."  
  
"Sin came to help us kill each other since once dead no one can be hurt anymore. Don't you understand that life only brings suffering and pain?"  
  
"Seymour you just feel empty inside. You have a gap inside of your heart since you don't accept life. You don't embrace the years that you have upon this land. You have yet to find someone you love. once you do you will know that emotion is the best one then being dead. If dead you cannot feel love and compassion you're only looking at it from the wrong perspective."  
  
"I will love once Spira praises me for saving it. The one shall come, and she shall believe in my ways as well. Love is also the most painful emotion. What happens if the one you loved had cheated on you. or Sin has decided to rest her at peace? Then what happens you live a life full of grief and you wish to die. wish to join her in death. I will join my love in death. Our love will be eternal, not just for a few mere years. If you do not believe in what I say, then I will just have to deal with you."  
  
"What do you mean by 'deal with you'?"  
  
"I will help you. You will return to your wife and see that love in the afterlife is eternal and better than living it on Spira where you also worry that death will come upon you." Seymour had a glare in his eyes and raised his staff glaring at his father; a smirk was smeared upon his face. Jyscal had backed away in pain, seeing that the troubles that had burden upon his life has finally taken over him. This gap of emptiness, which was probably lack of having a love, this dark hole growing inside of him, had finally taken over. Seymour just approached him, gathering energy, focusing it into his staff, which was pointed right at his father.  
  
(Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Just explains his ways of Sin. and what has driven him to it. Once Yuna comes into the picture everything may become a bit clearer. Please review with what you think and if I should continue this or not. More romance and angst will enter in the next few chapters. This was only to get a feel of Seymour's attitude towards Sin, like the chapter title says.) 


	2. Pillar of Strength

Chapter Two: Pillar of Strength  
  
My eyes had locked upon the one who I thought was absolutely amazing. Every quality of her dazzled me; she acted as if she was an angel, the way she moved, the way she acted, the way she even talked. She would be an angel, as she would bring happiness to all of Spira. She will be the one who shall summon me, she shall be the one who I love in the afterlife, and she shall be the one who grants me the power to free Spira of sorrow and despair. It is her who can do all of this.  
  
A great tragedy had hit all of Spira. Project Mi'Hen was not a success; Sin had killed all of those who did not believe in Yevon. Only a few lucky ones survived, everyone should know that machines are not the answer. The crusaders, the Al Bhed they shouldn't even be attacking the one who is their savior. All machina they possessed was shot at the one who was trying to free them; it did not work though as it just reflected all of the attacks and killed all of those who was trying to stop it from lifting the veil of darkness.  
  
The attitude of the one who would help me save Spira seemed distressed. Her eyes, one being a sapphire blue, the other being forest green had a look of sorrow. Her eyes looked down at her black boots. Her long shoulder length brown hair swooped down as her neck was slightly cranked forward. Her creamy skin reflected the rays of the sun that was beaming upon the summoner. Her hands drooped down, one of them holding her staff that she used as a weapon.  
  
"All these lives lost today, were they worth it?" Her eyes looked up into mine, a sorrow look was still plastered on her face. The wind slightly blown back her silky strands of hair. Her voice was gentle and sweet, like whatever she said was sincere and caring. "All Sin does is bring destruction on us all. haven't we atoned for our sins enough!?" She began to raise her voice, yelling, her eyes began to dilate, tears flowing down her cheeks. It was somewhat. painful. to watch her cry. Her eyes intensely stared into mine like she was watching something horrifying happen right in front of her.  
  
"Yuna." I said, placing one of my hands on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced over to my hand then over back into my eyes in less of an intense stare. I wanted to comfort her, I didn't want to see pain. This is why I wanted to free her of life so she wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this, "Sin brings on death. It is inevitable, but you are a summoner, it is you who all of Spira looks up to."  
  
"Only summoners can defeat Sin. We are there only hope, but. its so hard to hope and dream when thinking about, will Sin truly be defeated? Will Spira ever be free of Sin? So many tried, thousands, so many summoners sacrificed themselves and Sin is still here, unharmed by human existence."  
  
"You are a summoner, you must always have hope. No matter what happens. You must acquire the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. It is only you who can do it. Maybe it is you, who can break the cycle, find a way to truly defeat it. Or maybe just find a way where everyone if free of Sin." A weak smile crept onto my face as I looked at her. Her attitude seemed to be slightly lifted up since the conversation had began. She was not crying that much anymore, her eyes continued to gleam with beauty as she looked up at e.  
  
"You're right, Seymour. It may sound kind of funny, but Summoners and her guardians are Spira's ray of light. It is them who depend on us. I shall defeat Sin. I have seen it cause so much grief, even to myself, once it is dead, well maybe I will be gone, but at least Spira will live in peace." Confidence had returned to her voice. Color returned to her face, as she seemed pale from looking at all the dead bodies from Sin's beating.  
  
"Yes Yuna. That is the spirit. Let me be your final Aeon. Let me help you. Let me be your pillars of strength, when in desperate times think of me. When you need to lean something, when you need a shoulder to cry on, when you need someone to be your ray of shining hope, let that person be me, lady summoner. Everyone needs their inspiration." I said these words proudly as I went closer to the teenager. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a deep look. I articulated every syllable in what I just said, showing that I meant it.  
  
She slipped her hand under my hands, which seemed relatively smaller than mine and slipped them off of her shoulders, "Thank you Seymour. You gave me strength. When sad I'll think of your words." She bowed and began to walk off.  
  
Obviously the summoner did not understand that I wanted her to come with me and let me be her guardian on her pilgrimage. I was more qualified than the rest of the people she can supposedly trust. Maybe if I make her distrust them she shall come to me.  
  
(Authors Note: Please review now that you read it. I tried to hint that there was a tiny bit of chemistry. I don't know. Tell me how you think of it.)  
  
[] [] [] V 


	3. Love For Another

Chapter 3: Love For Another  
  
Those eyes, her angelic figure, caring tone in her voice, all the qualities which made up Yuna, the lady summoner, remained in my head as she is all who I can think about. Everything about her made such a great person, once my eyes lay off of her as she walked out of my sight the only thing I thought of since then was her. She was all that was running through my head, I even ignored the complaints of the fearful Spirans of Sin. It did not matter to me, they shall be free from suffering one day, once I get Yuna to confess her love to me.  
  
The look in her eyes as I gave her a comforting lecture after that day of project Mi'hEn I saw sparks in her eyes like she wanted to be with me, like she would cry on my shoulder if she did not feel so uncomfortable that everyone was looking at her. There was a sense growing inside of me that she had loved me. The gap that was growing inside of my body, consuming my heart and my soul, seems to be growing less. Yuna is my ray of hope inside, that everything will go well and my dream will come true, my dream to help Spira, my dream to be loved. Yuna was the answer to all of my problems.  
  
Her angelic voice. I hear it. It has passed several days since the event at Mi'Hen and I knew she would be going to the temple in Macalania where I was heading. Currently they were walking over to the Moonflow. Yuna was talking to the one who was wearing the odd clothes. He had the messy ruffled blonde hair, and those cascade blue eyes, which resembled a clear ocean, clothes, which made him, look like a Blitzball player, yet he wasn't on any team. He was the one giving the looks, watching us with the corner of his eye as I had given my lecture to Yuna. Who was he?  
  
"Tidus." Yuna said softly her head looking up her eyes looking at Tidus.  
  
"Hm, Yuna?" He responded his attention diverted from his endless mindless stare and over to the female Summoner. He had a gaze in his eyes like he truly cared for her and he put his arm around her shoulder as he could tell that she was not in the happiest of moods.  
  
"After seeing all of that. Project Mi'Hen I don't want you to go. I saw so many people I was close to die please don't die. Promise you'll stay?" Tears had filled her eyes, salty droplets rolled down her cheeks, she sniffled trying to resist from the tears flowing. Tidus ran his hand up and down Yuna's arm to show he was there. My blood began to boil as I was growing with fury.  
  
"I won't go! I promise! I'll be here until you defeat Sin. Promise." Tidus said in an upbeat cheery voice, trying to raise the mood of the young summoner. A smile appeared on her face as the tears rolling down her cheeks like a river had stopped.  
  
I had offered an entire speech to her, I showed her my feelings and I felt as if she felt some back. She seemed to feel so comforted when I spoke to her, but was that all a lie? Here now watching through the thick forest of trees going to the Moonflow, Yuna only seems to seek comfort from this blonde person who came out of no where. What qualities does he have in him that I do not possess? He does not seem to be special, just some ignorant child who has experienced no troubles in his life.  
  
This man, rather this insolent child, I resented him. I did not want ihm in the life of the Lady Summoner. He would only act as a distraction; he would ruin my plan of helping Spira and to obtain the love of Yuna. He was the third wheel, rather trying to form a love triangle, which would put me in a perplexed situation. The Final Aeon is the person you feel the closest connection too, rather a friend or a family member, or someone you love. If she feels something for this Tidus then obviously she will choose him over me. That could not happen.  
  
I had to kill my own father so I can go along with my ways. I had to kill him so the religion would be changed for my advantage. Despite him being a great man his motives were just lacking when it came to save the people of Spira, all it seemed to be was temporary stalling. My way is the best way, the only way that the people can be happy, they feel no pain all they have to experience is. death.  
  
"Thank you." Yuna took a long time to respond to what he had said. Her mood seemed to have been lifted so easily, just by hearing the blonde saying those few words, those few words which a normal person would not even find that comforting, but actually false.  
  
There is only solution in my mind of how this ordeal can be dealt with. It is impossible for Yuna to evenhave the option of choosing Tidus over me. There cannot be any thoughts going through her head of making a deicision. It has to be a limited decision with only one option of who she can choose to be her final Aeon. There could only be one person who she feels a close relation too. This being said, only one way comes up in my head of how Tidus is going to be dealt with, death. I shall kill him, I do not know when or how, but he shall not be alive for Yuna to make him her Final Aeon. His murder will be my pleasure. His murder will deal Yuna pain, but I will be her pillar of strength and she will find comfort in me and figure out that she loves me. Tidus shall die.  
  
(Authors Note: I guess this chapter accomplished in making a love triangle. You can see where the title of this story comes from as you can see Seymour is a little bit obsessed. Please review with what you think. the next few chapters will have much more tomance between: Seymour/Yuna and Yuna/Tidus. Thanks for reading.) 


	4. Plan For The Heart

Chapter Four : Plan For The Heart  
  
Seeing the events a few days before, watching Yuna use Tidus as support I knew I had to take a course of action to take a piece of her heart. There was something I needed to do to capture her and I had a plan. All I needed was her presence, her presence without her guardians. She and I, time by ourselves, where I can lure her into my trap. This trouble she is making me going through; I find to be quite annoying. It won't be a trouble or a hassle anymore once my plan goes through, as she will be as good as mine.  
  
Wandering around the corridors of my mansion, which was located in the great city of Guadosalam; I had crashed into the man I was looking for, Tromell. Guadosalam was the safe housing to the race of the Guado, as many people did accept them unlike the Al Bhed, but they felt most safe here. I am half Guado, as my mother Lord Jyscal was a Guado while my mother was a human. I am known to merge the two races together, so one day Guado's will live throughout all of Spira, and humans may live in our luxurious city. By that time though, all of us will have a connection with one another, all killed by Sin, all dead, and could live in peace. There will be no troubles and insecurities amongst the people.  
  
Our city also held something all the people of Spira go too. They go to this sacred area to mourn those who died, and to speak a few words with them again. When a summoner dances, sends the souls of the dead, like Yuna, they all gather at the Farplane. The souls wander there, in eternal peace feeling no more pain and suffering like I plan to give Spira one day. Those people can contact with the souls, pyreflies will transfigure into the person or persons they seek giving them a few more moments to speak, or at least to see his or her face. One can defy the farplane though, if one has an severe attachment to Spira, has business left to do, he or she becomes an unsent. The pyreflies are still transfigured as the person, the person lives on Spira until is sent.  
  
"Tromell." I said looking at him. His attention was diverted from cleaning the great table that laid in the dining area, his attention looked over to me. Looking into his eyes, you can tell he lived a life of misery. Never had he been known for anything, never had he been appreciated for his services, and I was not planning to give him any praise. Time had his part of him as his skin has become wrinkled and the gleam once in his eyes became dull.  
  
"Yes maester?" Bowing before me lioke some zombie who is incompetent to do anything except to serve people who can actually do something in life, a smile had crept onto my face.  
  
"I need for you to do an errand for me. The lady summoner Yuna will be approaching the city soon. Once she is here, I ask for you to find her and leave her a message. The message is to go here to my manor, where I can speak to her privately. Her several guardians, well they can wait here in the dining area."I gave him these instructions., hoping that he will obey them and not mess up. This is a vital part of my plan, if this fails then I do not think I will succeed. All I need is to have a moment with her and everything will go well. Wait until later and her trust with me will dwindle, her admiration for Tidus will increase, which cannot happen.  
  
"Right away sir. I will get a guard to notify me of when the party arrives." Tromell said this as he left the room. Good.  
  
My plan is simple, but yet it is complicated in so many ways. To win the heart of the lady summoner, I most do something that shows I have feelings for her. Rather, do something that makes it seems I do. Something that makes it seem like we have a close connection to one another. I will not force anything upon her, but will ask a simple request. I do love her. For how she feels about me I do not know. If I am rejected then I must find another summoner to perform my task. These days though, many summoners are not on a pilgrimage.  
  
I plan to ask for marriage. Asking for marriage will definitely make her think if she had feelings for me or not. If so, then all of Spira will be happy as they see two heroic figures marry each other, and my plan can go through so none of them will feel pain. If she says yes, I plan to go on the rest of the pilgrimage for her, our connection will grow and she \will feel something for me definitely, just have to work my charm. Once she feels that certain connection to me she will ask me to become her Aeon, as our force will be so strong it can pierce the armor of anything, including Sin. I will accept and I shall become Sin, killing her first for having preformed such a miraculous deed for us all, then kill the rest.  
  
I will make sure though, that Tidus will feel pain. Once I am close to Yuna, I can possibly manipulate her to do something that will crush Tidus. Seeing him in pain by being rejected by the one he loves is far better than just watching blood splatter on the floor if I decide to kill him.  
  
Hearing the door creaking, I assumed that Tromell has returned. I suddenly heard him say, "Yuna this way to Seymour. He wishes to speak to you privately. Your guardians will wait in the main hall." Sooner than I had expected, well we had departed from Mushroom Rock Road at the same day so it couldn't have taken them so much longer for them to arrive at my manor.  
  
After being introduced by my slave I walked over to Yuna, and asmiled, having another opportunity to look at her flawless face and features. She smiled back looking into my eyes, with a look of curiosity, wondering why I had summoned her here, "Yuna come this way I wish to speak to you privately."  
  
(Authors Note: I have nothing to say except review. If you want me to read your fiction and review it then just say so in the review. I hope you're enjoying this, I'm having fun messing with Seymour. I find him to be a character tjhat had great potential to be developed, but he just wasn't. I'm now doing Squaresofts Role, except I don't own Final Fantasy 10. How unfortunate.) 


End file.
